Chaos
Chaos is a Chao that mutated into a water elemental, which was responsible for all but wiping out the Knuckles Clan of Echidnas. Imprisoned in the Master Emerald by Tikal, a girl from that tribe, Chaos remained trapped for centuries until he was released by the maniacal Dr. Eggman. After accumulating power from various Chaos Emeralds, he attacked Chicago only to be stopped by Super Sonic. Following this, Chaos and Tikal returned to their home within the Master Emerald. History Past Chaos was originally a normal Chao, but prolonged exposure to the energy of the Master Emerald caused it to mutate into a strange water-like creature. It used its new powers to guarantee clean water around the altar of the Master Emerald, and to protect its fellow Chao. However, about four thousand years ago, the leader of the Echidna tribe, Pachacamac, attempted to steal the Emeralds for use against his enemies. Tikal, his daughter, resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Chaos and it would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Many Chao were injured in the process, as was Tikal herself. Chaos, in a fit of rage, absorbed the negative power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. As a result, it became a massive water creature. Floods destroyed the civilization, and Chaos avenged its Chao brethren. In order to prevent Chaos from destroying the world, Tikal linked her consciousness with Chaos' via a prayer, and sealed them both into the Master Emerald. It is probably from this point in history that the Emeralds were called the "Chaos Emeralds". Sonic Adventure Chaos lay dormant in the Master Emerald for thousands of years until Dr. Eggman, having read ancient tablets describing the fall of the Echidnas and Chaos, released it by shattering the Master Emerald. Chaos swore to follow Doctor Eggman as it knew that he could get the Chaos Emeralds back for it. Sonic the Hedgehog eventually encountered Chaos as it was attacking a building and several Police officers, and easily defeated them. Because of its appearance, Sonic initially referred to it as "big drip." Eventually, Eggman's plans, as always, fell through at the hands of Sonic and his friends. Chaos eventually abandoned Dr. Eggman, destroying his Egg Carrier in the process, and collected the Chaos Emeralds for itself. Once they were in its possession, it absorbed the negative powers of the Emeralds once again and transformed into Perfect Chaos to destroy Chicago in a rage. Having only taken the negative energy, Chaos discarded the remnants of the Chaos Emeralds. This proved to be the means to Perfect Chaos's downfall as Sonic absorbed the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic, eventually defeating it and in the process, its evil mindset was returned to its regular state and changed back to its original form. Tikal then approached Chaos, and together they disappeared in a flash of light. Reduced back to its base form, it returned to it's home inside the Master Emerald. Sonic Battle During the events of Sonic Battle, Chaos returned because it was worried about the safety of the Chao. Sonic Generations Sonic fought Perfect Chaos again, this time without his Super State, relying on boosts and Homing Attacks to defeat the creature. Worlds Collide When reality was rewritten by the second Genesis Wave, Chaos' history remained largely unchanged. Much later, Chaos was reawakened again by Dr. Eggman and was merged with Dr. Wily's Devil Core to create the Chaos Devil. The monster was accidentally unleashed by Rouge the Bat aboard the Wily Egg during her attempts to bring down the ship from within. It managed to capture Rouge and Metal Sonic v3.0 and was menaced by Bass, but the two doctors arrived and ordered it to release its captives. It did so, and Rouge was taken away to be roboticized, while the doctors prided themselves on the success of the Chaos Devil's operation. The Chaos Devil later appeared again to engage Sonic and Mega Man as they made their way deeper into the Wily Egg, but was engaged by the heroic robot Duo. After a heated battle, Duo freed Chaos from the Devil Core and destroyed it, and the pair were then caught up in the effects of the Super Genesis Wave which in the end came to create a new reality with Chaos in it. Shattered World Crisis After Sonic's World was broken up due to the Super Genesis Wave, Angel Island was rocked by the rising landmasses. In the midst of this commotion, Chaos emerged from the Master Emerald and dove down to the planet below where it kept the oceans from draining away from the planetary pieces. He later appeared in the city of Meropis to aid the beleaguered defenders-among them Sonic the Hedgehog and Rotor the Walrus. Chaos battled the Dark Guardian and defeated it by manipulating the water around them. Working together, the trio dispatched the Dark Guardian, while the rest of the Dark Gaia Creatures were defeated by Coral the Betta, Tikal, and Pearly the Manta Ray reciting the Mystic Melody with Aquarius. Chaos' presence and the successful restoration of the city's energy shield renewed King Puff and Queen Angelica's faith in Coral's abilities, and she was reinstated as priestess of the Eusebes Shrine. Personality Before Tikal's father and his soldiers came to the place where Chaos and the Chao lived, Chaos was a very loving and gentle creature, being very protective of the Chao and Tikal. But after the Chao that Chaos guarded were injured, Chaos became evil minded and furious at other beings and became completely consumed by anger and rage. When unleashed in the present time, it wanted nothing more than to destroy the world once more, even assisting Doctor Eggman in collecting the Chaos Emeralds to ensure such. However, when Super Sonic neutralized it, Chaos returned to its previous peaceful and gentle demeanour. Powers and abilities As a being composed of pure water, Chaos had the ability to elongate its body to attack enemies from a distance, as well as to change shape in order to dodge attacks or fit in narrow spaces. By absorbing Chaos Emeralds, it has the ability to evolve into progressively stronger incarnations of itself, each differentiated from its original form of Chaos 0 by a number from one to seven, the seventh also being known as Perfect Chaos. Chaos can also manipulate water to a great degree, using it to attack enemies and even preventing the oceans from draining away during the Shattered World Crisis. Chaos' Forms Chaos 0 In its basic form, Chaos 0 can use his extendable arms that are fueled by energy, to attack his opponent. He is also very agile, being able to jump several tens meters. His body is also bulletproof, due to being a liquid being consisting of chaos energy. He is capable of limited shapeshifting, so he can be in a drip form, that he uses to escape. Chaos 0 is very potent fighter as he could take on Knuckles the Echidna, who is master of martial arts. Chaos possesses a variety of special attacks, used only by itself. It can deliver a powerful ground punch that creates a small earthquake, releasing a blue energy pulse that harms and confuses enemies, and finally freezes the air around the enemy for thirty to forty seconds. Chaos has some skills of a treasure hunter, that he can search for Emerald shards, or anything else. Being a liquid being, enables it to swim indefinitely. Chaos 1 After Chaos absorbs one Chaos Emerald, Chaos has slightly changed. Chaos 1 increases in size and gains a line of "bones" that travel down its right arm into its hand, where the Emerald is located. As such the arm becomes bulkier. Knuckles also meets Chaos 1 in the Hotel room just before it transforms into Chaos 2. Chaos 2 Chaos is much stronger after absorbing the two Emeralds. It is taller and more muscular. It has also developed new powers like a blue energy shield to prevent frontal attacks and the ability to transform into a huge ball, several small orbs, or waves of water. Chaos 4 Chaos' shape is transformed to a shark-like water creature that can swim and dive into water. It can split itself into projectiles just like Chaos 2, however it is upgraded with new abilities to match the new form, including more control on water and nimble leaps that create waves of water toward the opponent. Chaos 6 After absorbing six Emeralds, Chaos has changed dramatically once again. It is no longer even vaguely humanoid, but a scorpion/spider/frog-like creature. Chaos now command more energy to empower his body, and also use his retained tail to smash opponents. Perfect Chaos : Main article: Perfect Chaos After absorbing the negative energy of all seven Chaos Emeralds, Chaos will become a giant serpentine dragon-like beast with a mouth extending far beyond its eyes, which for the first time have pupils that resemble a reptile's. At the base of its snake-like body seems to be a huge whirlpool and cyclone. It has large tentacles extending from its base. Perfect Chaos' new powers include creating small tornadoes, firing clusters of yellow and pink energy balls, and shooting a powerful energy beam from its mouth. It has complete control over water as Perfect Chaos is able to flood Chicago with ease. See also * Chaos * Chaos Category:Immortals Category:Mystical beings Category:Characters Category:Chao Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Non-Mobian creatures Category:Villains turned Hero